As You Are (JJBA:AYA)
" It is a bit overpowered, isn't it? ''" -Hoyuga on As You AreCategory: } As You Are is the Stand of Hoyuga Naohiro and a recurring ally Stand of JJBA:AYA as well as the reason it is named that way. Appearance/Personality * '''Stand user:' A Japanese man by the name of Naohiro Hyouga who goes by Nao, or Nao-Chan by Kakyoin or Joseph, and a friend of Joseph Joestar’s. He is Buddhist and a former monk, which enables him to increase his mental energy through meditation as he has been trained in meditation. He was cast out of his temple after developing a stand through a vision while meditating. He first came to be a friend of Joseph’s through Avdol, who he visited one day traveling the world after his expulsion, and DIO attempted to recruit both of them, though he failed. He is short-haired initially, with black hair, though his hair grows out throughout part 3, and by part 4 his hair had taken on a grey tinge. By part 5 he resumes shaving his head to disguise how much All Apologies has aged him. He is 5’9” and the least well-built if the part 3 protagonists. His eyes are dark grey. His skin is pale for a Japanese person. He likes sweets but never gets fat because he spends a lot of time meditating, which consumes lots of energy. He wears a pair of glasses. He likes manga, particularly Dragon Ball, and can often be seen reading it, and becomes friends with Kishibe Rohan. * As You Are is a stand that takes the form of a black iron staff that has ornate golden bands on either end, and can change its proportions though it must remain a cylinder. * During Stone Ocean:AYA when Hoyuga's Stand DISC is removed by Pucci but returned by Senjin, As You Are appears and briefly has a Transparent Golden Silhouette holding it but it fades away extremely quickly. * During Steel Ball Run, Hoyuga activates As You Are Requiem at the same time as Nevermind, All Apologies, and his Hamon and As You Are changes it form to look like Sun Wukong, the Monkey God holding the staff of As You Are's original form. Abilities As You Are's main ability is to absorb energy from any outside force that hits it, from a punch to a stray bullet to a stand’s attack, including any ability as long as it is able to absorb it’s energy, as well as techniques such as hamon and spin. This is overpowered but is balanced by the limit on the energy it can hold, which can be increased through training with the stand and meditation to increase mental energy. It is able to utilize the stored energy to increase the strength of it’s blows and allow it to perform more actions, such as extending and moving around without me touching it, though I can wield it. AYA’s user learned hamon from Joseph Joestar for two reasons: To extend his life a bit so he could use All Apologies more freely, and to give him healing capabilities. Range: 10 meters, though it can be extended as far as I wish. This is one of the few aspects of AYA that isn’t changed as it absorbs more power, but the range increases to 100 meters after AYA “Requiem” * All Apologies All Apologies allows AYA to draw upon the life energy of it’s user at the cost of the user’s remaining lifespan. It enables AYA to access tremendous amounts of energy but is incredibly costly and excessive use visibly ages the user. The advantage of All Apologies is that it draws upon energy from the body, not energy within AYA, and so can be used to increase it’s user’s physical strength or heal injuries by speeding up mitosis, and can boost techniques such as hamon. * Megane-ken (translates to glasses fist) Megane-ken is an All Apologies powered attack rush starting with a series of punches followed by a link up into the sky. Nao then jumps into the air and punches them more before elbowing them into the ground, then stomps in them with both feet. He pushes his glasses up afterwards. * Nevermind Nevermind can override any one stand ability at any time, though it costs a tremendous amount of energy and can not be used in conjunction with All Apologies, making it severely limited. It must be activated within one second of the stand ability it intends to nullify being activated. * AYA “Requiem” During the events of part 5, AYA’s user only had several years left to live due to excessive use of All Apologies. Fortunately, while watching over Giorno, he just so happened to encounter Polpo’s stand, Black Sabbath, and was stabbed by the stand arrow. However, the stand arrow intended to stab him, as at the time he simply wanted to live long enough to see Jotaro’s adventures through, granting him 10,800 years of life, the ability of use All Apologies and Nevermind simultaneously, and the ability to override any stand’s ability, as previously it was restricted to non-Requiem stands only. AYA Requiem's Stats are all N/A just as Gold Experience Requiem and Chariot Requiem. Gallery | Trivia * As You Are is quoted as being "overpowered" and its user has said that saying so would be untrue as "overpowered is an understatement". * The Stand has two other song references which are Nevermind by Nirvana and All Apologies by Nirvana. Category:Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Close Stands Category:JJBA: AYA Stands